The Warm Fire
by Slygirl01213
Summary: Daphne is in her own world, and when she has had enough of all the Draco talk she leaves and ends up talking to the last person that she had expected only to find out that they had more in common than she first thought. (DG&TN) I suck summaries. ** I don't own HP or it's characters**
_Welcome all! I had never thought that I would write a story about this pairing, but I had since took a liking to them as I Rp with these two married on an rp site. I cant take all the credit as my rp partner is the one that writes for Theo. So big thanks to Hannahbanana for helping me with this in more ways than one. Also, I might have to say I like writing about characters that don't have much of a backstory. So R &R I am hoping to post another Story about them soon, if there is anything that you would like to see with these two please let me know. I will be working closely with my fiend on these. R&R :D_

* * *

Daphne looked threw the window that showed nothing but the darkness of the black lake. She had always thought that it looked like death and often wondered if one day the spell that locked the windows tightly, would just vanish and the common room flood. It would be interesting as to were the house would then go, that was if they ever survived the whole thing. She had only thought of things like this was she was extremely board out of her mind and who wouldn't be when her best friend was in one of her spells where she believed that Draco was the god of everything he touched. She ran her hand over her face and into her blonde hair. She had never once cared about the boy, she wasn't sure what had the girls knickers in a knot neither. She rolled her eyes once last time as she heard a bunch of awe's and oooh's at the last thing that Pansy had said.

She stood up from her bed and walked around the post of her bed. She had made it all the way to the door without anyone noticing but stopped short when she heard her friends voice calling her slightly. She made a face before she turned to look at the girls that were looking at her with funny expressions. She lifted her eyes brow in question. "Sorry, what?" She asked as she got giggled from the other girls in the room. "Where are you going?" Pansy asked once more, seeming none to happy that her friend was walking out on her talking about her 'sweet' as she so called him. Daph bit the inside of her cheek and though, what was a good way to get away from all this madness. She blinked a couple times before she spoke. "Water." She said like it came natural that she always went to get water about this time of night. The other girls in the room shrugged at her and Pansy left it at that.

She was pleased about the whole thing. She was already sick of hearing about Draco, how perfect he was. Even her sister had fallen for the boy. Maybe she had something wrong with her for not seeing what they had been seeing. She seemed like the only girl in the house that didn't have eyes on him. Which was why sht thought herself more normal at times. Her hand helped her way down the cold stairs. Her fingers dipping in every crack that laid on the walls. She was silent as she walked down into the main common room. She knew that there had been people that took to long night in there anymore, though she was pretty pleased to see not a soul in the room. It made everything that she wanted to do all the better.

She had to wonder where prof Snape was at the moment, as he seemed to be hardly anywhere near the common room anymore. He had seemed to be off in his own little world too. Everyone here lately was off in their own thoughts. It made things more creepy for her in ways. She knew there was going to be a war. It wasn't that everyone talked about it, but it was always there on someones mind. Shaken her head a little she walked over to the fire place and lite it, hoping that the room would soon get a little warm,she had panned to stay down here a little longer. She walked over to the couch and fished threw the seats for a moment before pulling out a bottle and smiling. She had made sure that she had hidden that bottle just the other night. No one really sat in that chair so it never bothered her to leave something there.

The room was finally warm enough but she had opted to sit closer to the fire on the floor. She wanted to have the warmth hit her face. Open the bottle she smirked to herself. "Cheers to whatever." She muttered herself as she turned the bottle up take as much as she was able to. Once the liquid hit her tongue she made a face but soon enough heard something behind her. She froze as she had thought that it was Snape, if so she was caught red handed. Detention was not something that she wanted at the moment. She turned around and was surprised at who she was looking at or rather who she thought that she was looking at.

"Theodore?" She titled her head a little and looked up to the boy. He seemed slightly upset about something, but she wasn't able to see his face as a whole. Was it strange for her to see him out at a time like this? She stood up and looked him over once more, just a little curious as well. Well, she was glad it was him rather than Snape. She glanced down at her hand, bottle still there and sighed. Well this was going to be hard to explain. "Daphne." he called out to her, acknowledging her. The way that he was standing clearly said something to Daphne but she wasn't sure what it was. She was trying to put together what was happening but the little world that she was in started to spin. There had always been reasons why she didn't drink. She was such a light weight at times.

He took on a silent turn and she frowned a little. "I could use you as company." She said with a smile."I don't bite or anything." she let out a small giggle and sat back down on the floor as the need for standing was no longer needed for her. Theodore of course stayed standing up. Which she guessed was fine, more room for her in the end. Not that she needed it anyways, but she was more bugged out by the fact that he hadn't spoke another word to her at all. He had always been non-talkative. Every time she had seen him with Draco and the others, but that wasn't going to stop her from talking to him at all. "You had to get away too? Was he blabbing about potter again?" She tried once more and looked over to him with wondering eyes. "I don't really listen to what they say anymore." He shrugged at her once more.

She sighed, he was going to be a hard one to crack and she knew it. "You sound like me, I stopped listening around second year." She frowned, she was able to read people at times but he, he was difficult. "Theo?" She questioned the boy, feeling more drunk than she had before. "Do you ever wish that you were someone else?" She had to ask. It was something that had always plagued her mind. She wanted to know if someone else felt the same as her. She knew that it could only be a thought as she had to think about her family. They were well known, as they were part of the sacred twenty-eight. She had to go right by her father and mother.

"I don't know." He told her crossing his arms. Daphne couldn't believe how hard headed the boy was being. Where all guys like this. She had to wonder that of course she had purely guessed that on what he was doing at the very moment. "You don't know. Theo you're what... sixteen almost seventeen. After all this you can be whatever you like." She turned to him with a sad smile. He didn't seem to want to talk to much and clearly she didn't blame him. "What about you?" he asked letting his curiosity shine threw his voice. This let a small smile cross her face. Just a small one though. She was a little shocked that he had turned the question on her.

She took another drink out of the bottle thinking on his question once more. She could tell him, but then he could run off and tell her family or something close enough to her family. Things wouldn't go well for her if it got out. With out a second though on the matter, that and the drunk making her not care about anything that was going to happen to her she lifted up and went back to the chair that she had gotten her drink from and pulled out a rather old note book. "No laughing yeah?" She said giving him a stern look. She did know what she wanted to be. An artist. It had been something that she had picked up before she even started school back six years ago.

She handed him the book and opened it a little so that he would be able to flip the pages freely. "I do this when no one is around or looking. Well when they think I'm not around. The first couple pages were filled with drawing of people and of course she had some of him in there too. He had been with a couple others in the group and she wanted to have the memory. But there had been one that she was happy about. Excited more really, and that was the drawing that she had done of the astronomy tower. She had been able to get it just at the right time really. The sun was just starting to set and no one was around out side to see her. She looked back to his face adn wondered what he was thinking. "So what do you think?" She asked wanting to know. He made her very curious about him. He was the silent person after all.

She stood there looking at the boy as he looked at the picture of the astronomy tower. "I didn't know you could draw. Daphne this is incredible. You shouldn't hide them." She couldn't help but blush a little at the remark. She knew what he meant but it wasn't something that she was going to be able to do.. "Thanks. I've hide it from everyone really. Not even my sister knows." That was the sad part about it as she and her sister were pretty close to each other. "Hiding them gives me more power to myself and no getting them ripped away by someone who thinks I should do better by myself." She watched him sigh and shrug his shoulders. "I mean, I guess if I really thought about it, I would want to be an Astronomer." He admitted to her.

She smiled and pulled out her wand once more, placing a silencing charm around the room. So no one would hear them talking. She didn't want someone to be listening in on them both. It wouldn't be good on neither of their parts. "But don't tell anyone that or else you would probably never see me again." His voice was somewhat bitter and she was once again taken back. She shook her head, for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "I wouldn't dream of saying anything Theo. Who do you take me for? I showed you something I've hid from the world and you think I'll rat you out?" She was a little hurt by it of course. She didn't think that he thought so little of her. Even in her dunking state, that would be something that she would lock in the back of her mind for ever if he wanted her to.

She turned and smiled softly at the boy before going to find a small radio though it seemed to be over at the window which she wasn't to keen on being near during the night, and there was good reason. Just as she got there, picking up the radio she couldn't help help but scream slightly as she noticed that there had been a huge eye looking at her. That was one thing that she wasn't to happen about her common room. It was under the black lake. She felt the hairs on her skin stand up and ran/jumped over to where Theo was. "Eww!" She shivered, she hadn't noticed that he had smiled at her. It was only a small smile, though she had noticed that he had his hands his his robe pocket and she rolled her eyes.

Soon she was able to gain her self back and she turned the radio on and found a station that seemed to be playing an old ballroom song. She was about to change it when an idea came threw her head. She turned to look at Theo, who was still looking rather gloomy. Well it was time to get him back on track. She walked over to him and held out her hand to him. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question, it was more of a plead, it would put her in a better mood so that she would be able to see a smile on his face too. Sure it was strange to be dancing with a guy at this time of night and her the one asking but it was for the best.

A smile appeared on her face as he nodded and took her hand. She felt like she had won a grand prize thought. She was brought back from her thoughts when he asked another question. "Do you plan to do what your family asks of you?" he all but whispered, her feeling his mouth near her ear. She shivered at the feeling and shrugged. Trying to get the right answer in her mind, but what was her answer to that question. Did she really want to tell him if she knew? She placed her head on his shoulder.

"It depends. You know. On how the war ends. If Potter wins then I will run off marry someone amazing, get a job as artist and maybe have kids. But if he were to win, I would do everything in my power to save the people I love and care for." It was true for her. She wanted to see the world at peace, she was selfish to want what she wanted."What about you. I know that you are going threw because well.. reasons.." She knew that his father was a death eater and if she had to guess she knew that he would want him to follow him too. "I'm always going to be right here Theo. I wont turn on you ever. When you learn that maybe it will be for the better." She said in a whisper.

With in that moment something snapped in him. He pushed her away from him slightly he balled his fists up causing her to fall to the ground because of her drunken state. "You do not have the right to tell me that you understand what I am going through said, his voice dropping what little affection he was showing her. "You do not understand the first thing about what I'm going through. All you have to do is sit there and look as beautiful as ever, waiting for some rich and powerful guy to sweep you off your feet. I, on the other hand, do not get that luxury. I know you father is like mine, but mine expects me to be like him and kill under the command of someone I do not see eye to eye with. My mother expects me to be a proper gentleman twenty-four seven and to obey my father's every wish."he said taking a deep breath.

His voice began to crack and an inkling of a tear began to form. "And..." he trailed off and she watched him throw himself onto one of the couches, looking miserable. "And every day I wake up, I cannot help but fantasize about how wonderful it would be to just end it all. To just not wake up one day and not have to worry about failing to live up to someone's expectations. I won't have to be the perfect little Theodore that everyone wants. That everyone seems to fucking need." He finished in a whisper.

Daphne didn't know what to do. She knew that didn't didn't like him crying. Guys were not supposed to cry at all. Well that was who she was raised to believe. She stood up off the floor and moved to sit next to him. Already starting to get tired, drinking was a bad mix when trying to get to know someone. She grabbed onto his hand and brought it down to her other hand and started to play with his fingers. Her head feel down a little and her hair covered her face. "I'm sorry Theo, you never say anything to anyone. People think that you don't feel anything."She was right, without him yelling at her, she would have never know his true feelings.

He sniffed, cutting off the water works, officially getting it out of his system. "I know, but I would rather keep everything to myself rather then lie to everyone and tell them things I don't actually feel. And I can't really tell people how I really feel, because I'm not even sure how I really feel." he admitted, leaning further back into the couch."If you need to do that more often. I can always be here for that reason. Even if it is the only reason that I have to talk to you." She said hoping that she could get him to stop crying even if it was just for a little bit. He clearly needed to have this talk, as she had thought about what he said. He didn't want to be here made her sad that someones life could be like that. She frowned a little and before she could stop herself she had thrown herself into him, hugging him. She didn't want him to cry anymore.

She felt him stiffen as she hugged him. Though she was slightly hurting from it but she wouldn't let go from that. Feeling him relax and put an arm around her pulling her close she let her eyes close a little. "Thank you Daphne. I mean it. You probably see me in a completely different light and I'm sorry if that ruined anything for you, but this is who I am. Who I really am, you remember this well when we're around everyone else because you're the only one who knows." She could tell that he was happy about having got that off his mind.

She on the other hand was starting to get more relaxed, with in his body heat. It was pulling her into a deep sleep. "Anything for you Theo. I wont think of you any different. Still the same quite, nerdy Slytherin I've always known." She mutter as she took a deep breath before going silent and drifting off to sleep. Unknowingly shivering and having him wrap her up in his robe, cleaning up what little mess she had made, along with putting her book back where it belonged. Then picking her up and brought her into bed. She could feel and hear things still, as he placed her on her bed. She had to be thankful that the girls were asleep already. She heard his words, that he trusted her and then the small kiss that was placed on her forehead. If she was able to she would have blushed but at that moment she let herself fall into a deep sleep, as she pulled the robe over her a little more just to have his smell on her once more.


End file.
